darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Bork
Bork is a level 107 Ork summoned by Surok Magis (or the Dagon'hai Elite, who is otherwise identical, after the completion of The Hunt for Surok miniquest). He can be fought once per day in the Chaos Tunnels. The very first kill earns players 5,000 Slayer experience; afterwards it will only award 1,500 experience, which can be doubled if the player has completed the Varrock Hard Tasks (please note that the Varrock armour 3 does not need to be worn for the doubling boost). Bork is the only monster with a 100% chance of a charm drop and will drop 5 blue, 7 crimson and 3 green charms upon death. In addition to the doubled slayer experience, these drops can also be doubled upon completion of the Varrock Hard Tasks, and improved (not doubled) upon the completion of The Mighty Fall and/or while wearing a Ring of Wealth. Note that these increases stack with each other. See the Drops section for more information. Killing Bork at least once is a requirement for starting the While Guthix Sleeps and The Mighty Fall quests, and is an elite Varrock Task. Bork appears in The Mighty Fall as the champion representing the orks in the Kyzaj Tournament. He defeats Farkle but loses to General Graardor. Graardor tries to kill Bork, but Zarador intervenes, sparing him as he does not wish to see the ork race wiped out. He is also painfully aware of how close his own race is to being wiped out. As punishment for losing, Bork returns to the Chaos Tunnels. After completing the quest, the player can receive enhanced drops from Bork. The experience is also changed to 4,000 per kill, which is also doubled if Varrock Hard tasks are completed. Due to the legacy combat mode update Bork's power has been significantly improved though his combat level appears to be lower (107 instead of 130). It is highly recommended to NOT face him without food or other means of restoration (even high level players). Getting there The fastest ways to get there are via teleport using either the Varrock armour 4, or the Hoardstalker ring to the black demon room in the chaos tunnels, which is two rooms away from the portal room. The next fastest way to get there is by using the teleport option on a mask of Dust or a helm of Devilry to the dust devil room in the Chaos Tunnels. This will get you about halfway the route you would normally take when entering from the Wilderness. The third fastest route is to use a mask of Granite or helm of Grotesquery to teleport to the gargoyle room. For those who are willing to enter the Wilderness and potentially be attacked by other players, the fourth fastest route is via the rope down to the gargoyle room. NOTE: Players cannot use the rope to exit the Wilderness if they have been in combat in the last 10 seconds. This includes players who are being attacked but not retaliating. Use the following maps to get to Bork quickly after you have done the miniquest. File:Red line getting to the Bork above.png|The path shown is the quickest way to get to the Chaos Tunnels entrance that is closest to Bork's room. File:Red line getting to the Bork.png|The path shown is the quickest way to reach Bork through the Chaos Tunnels. Earth warriors and dagannoths are the only aggressive monsters on this path. Monks of Zamorak will also be aggressive to some lower levelled players. For those who prefer to travel to Bork without exposing themselves to the dangers of the Wilderness, they can take a longer route via the Saradomin statue as per The Hunt for Surok miniquest. Players should note that they can attempt to follow more direct routes than the highly circuitous one enforced on the player during the miniquest. The shortest route from the initial room with the giant ants to the final room with the dagannoth involves only 12 portals (though malfunctioning portals can increase or decrease this). Fighting Bork Slayer experience Drops 100% drops Using a collector's insignia instead of a ring of wealth will produce the exact same drops, even if the insignia is charged. Also note that each Ork legion usually drops a single charm, although not 100% of the time. The most common is a gold charm, but green and crimson charms are also possible. The triple charms from the Familiarisation D&D does not have any effect on Bork or his legions. Other drops Rare drop table drops Universal drops Gallery File:Bork, Summoned by Surok.png|Bork looming over the player after being summoned by Surok. Trivia *"Bork" is a reference to the , a race in , that seeks to forcefully add other species into their collective. When fighting the Ork Legions that Bork summons, they may shout phrases like "We are the collective!" "Resistance is futile!", clear references to the Borg in Star Trek. *"Bork" is also a portmanteau of the two words 'Big' and 'Ork'. This is also hinted in his examine text. * "Borked" is coder's slang for something that is broken, or in disarray. This may be a reference to the disorganised state of the Chaos Tunnels. * Bork is an Ork, a species usually associated with Bandos. During the Fur 'n' Seek Wishlist, the player is asked to seek out the femur of a large follower of Bandos. Since Bork drops this femur, it confirms that Bork is a follower of Bandos. At the same time, Bork seems to also be affiliated with Zamorak because he is summoned by Surok Magis. * The Adventurer's log message will say "I killed Bork, a big ork", after defeating Bork. There was a grammatical error when a player killed more than one Bork. It stated: "I killed 2 Borks, a big orks." This has been fixed and now says "I killed 2 Borks, they were big orks". * If you killed Bork prior to the release of the achievement diaries, it will not count as completed. However, it will still count towards the While Guthix Sleeps requirement. * After the graphical update to the Chaos Tunnels, the reset time for Bork was altered. Currently, players must completely finish the fight and exit prior to reset, otherwise the next fight cannot be attempted for the full 24 hours until the next reset. * After the graphical update to the Chaos Tunnels, there was a glitch with the exit portal which prevented players from leaving the lair by choice after fighting Bork (and presumably, while fighting Bork as well if an escape is needed). If attempted, the player received a message stating that it was "unavailable at the moment". All other methods of leaving the cavern continued to work. This glitch has been patched. * After the Evolution of Combat update, Bork gave no combat or slayer experience when killed. This glitch has been patched. * In The Mighty Fall, Bork appears to be very well-spoken in his dialogue. Zarador states that this may be due to his upbringing. This may reference his time spent with the Dagon'Hai as they may have taught him proper speech. fi:Bork nl:Bork Category:Slayer Monsters Category:Ork Category:Repeatable events Category:The Mighty Fall Category:Bandosians